Starless Nights
by Light's Angel
Summary: MY FIRST FIC!!! Go easy on meh, please. The Digidestineds go to Sora's place for a reunion. But Sora's waiting for someone special to arrive...I CANT WRITE SUMMARIES!!! just read...


Disclaimer: i dont own digimon..... NOTE: It's a Sorato story. If you despise Sorato, then dont read this story...  
  
ITS MY FIRST FIC!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! No flames, please!!! And if you read it, you MUST have a comment, so just type em by clickin the little box that says 'Review'.( in other words, R&R!!!)  
  
Starless Nights  
  
Sora was in her apartment,clening and straightining up. She was 18 and in collage. She was waiting for the digidestineds to come. She hadn't seen any of them for 5 years, and she was anxious to see them. She couldn't wait anymore, especially for him...  
  
Soon enough, the doorbell rang its tacky sound, and Sora answered the door. Mimi, Kari and Tai stood there with enormus grins on their faces.  
  
" Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? "  
  
She welcomed them all in graciously, giving a small hug to each. She showed them into her small living room where they all sat down and started catching up on each others lives. Tai was a freshman in Collage like Sora, Kari was a Junior at high school and Mimi was a senior. Tai was on the regional soccer team, which had won all of their games since Tai joined. Tai had gotten very muscular since Sora had last seen him. His rock hard abs showed through his soccer shirt, but Sora didn't care. She was waiting for 'him' to come. Mimi was planning on becoming a fashion designer, and Kari was working part-time at a Calvin Kline store.  
  
'Calvin Klien..Thats the last item of clothing I saw him in...'Sora thought. She became fidgity waiting for the rest of the Digi D's to come.  
  
An hour later, everyone was at her house, enjoying themselves and catching up on each other. Only one person hadn't gotten there yet; Yamato.  
  
" Go figure that he's not here yet," Tai said to Koushirou. " He has a reputation of being late." " He's probably stuck in traffic or somethin, Tai" " Nahh, he probably is havin a hard time saying goodbye to his girlfriend for the weekend. He does live an hour away." " Now, Tai, no one knows if Yamato really has a girlfriend, and-" " Oh, please, Koushirou! With his popularity, he probably has 5 girlfriends and a bus load of fans following him. No one that popular stays single for long" " Tai, I hate you and your false calculations. Yamato has every right to be late except because of a girl.." " Watch and see, Kou..."  
  
Sora overheard their whole conversation. What if Yamato already had a girlfriend? What if he forgot all about Sora? What if...what if he didn't care for her anymore?  
  
Sora thought to herself for about ten minutes, until her thoughts were interupted by the doorbell.Everyone looked at Sora as they fell silent, waiting for her to go open the door. She soon relized why they were looking at her, as she had forgotten that this was her house, and went to answer the door. There in front of her stood Yamato, looking as handsome as ever. His beautiful blonde hair had been brushed back neatly. It was a bit longer than it was 5 years ago, and a little bit blonder. He wore a blueish button- up shirt and dark blue faded jeans. In Sora's words, he looked HOTTER than EVER.  
  
" Hey, Yamato..Come on in..."  
  
He gave her a small hug as he walked in. She blushed slightly. She wanted to be like that with him all night...  
  
A couple of hours later, the party had ben in full blast. Music was on, people were talking and dancing, and some were even playing childish games that they played when they were younger, such as 7 minutes in Heaven and Twister. They were all laughing and having fun, well, except for Sora.  
  
Sora was sitting in her dark room, staring out the window at the sky and the couples walking past her apartment building down below. She noticed one of the couples as Takeru and Hikari, holding hands and obviously taking time away from the party to be alone. She wished she could do that with Yamato, but she was afraid of getting hurt or being rejected. Ever since he broke up with her a couple of years back, she hadn't been the same. She loved him, and she couldn't live on knowing that he didn't love her. She searched the night sky for a star or two, so that she could wish for happiness with him, but she spotted none as she eyed the skies. She wished she was more courageous like Tai, otherwise she would have been dating Yamato already.  
  
Suddenly, she heard her her bedroom door creak open. She kept her eyes glued on the sky, as the person got closer to her and touched her shoulder. She shuddered, but kept staring out the window.  
  
" Why aren't you having fun at the party? You haven't seen most of these people in a while, and they're all anxious to see you. "  
  
Sora noticed the voice as Yamato's and blushed. He let go of her shoulder and sat down beside her, looking out the window.  
  
"What are you looking at? " He asked curiously.  
  
" I'm looking for a star so I could make a wish, but I can't find one..." She said quietly  
  
" What do you want to wish for?"  
  
" I want this guy to fall in love with me, but I think he already has a girlfriend...So I'm wishing he'll fall in love with me..."  
  
" Well, whats so special about that guy?"  
  
" He's amazing...He's the sweetest person I've ever met and hes so hot...but because of his popularity I'm afraid he's taken, and I'm afraid to ask him out or to tell him I love him, because I don't want to get hurt..."  
  
" What's so wrong with getting hurt? A little pain? Even I've been hurt before, and the pain eventually goes away...because you fall in love with that person all over again and you just have to forgive them, even if they despise you and dont want to get back with you..."  
  
" I'm just really afraid, ok Yamato? Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Sora said angrily as she turned to face him. She blushed madly when she saw that he was inches away from her face. She was paralyzed as she stared into his ocean-blue eyes. They were what made her fall in love with him again after he broke up with her. Looking into them made her feel emotions that she hadn't felt since the gang had split up. She didn't want him anymore; she NEEDED him.( A/N: that was a reallllly corny line) He put his arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
" Do I know him?"  
  
" Maybe..."  
  
Sora smiled as Yamato closed the space between them and kissed her. All of her fellings for him poured out. She blushed lightly as his tounge found his way into her mouth. He explored her mouth and started to play with her tounge. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but soon they broke off for air. Both were blushing madly. He tighened his embrace on her and pulled her into his lap. She put her arms around his neck and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Sora. I didn't think of what I was missing out on when I broke up with you. I regreted that day up until now. I'm finally back with the person that I've always been in love with. You mean anything and everything to me. I've been waiting to see you again, and now that I'm here with you now, I'm not gonna let you go without telling you how I've felt all these years. Sora, I Love You, and I want to spend every minute of the future with you."  
  
Sora had tears in her eyes. Her dream had finally come true; she was with Yamato, happier than ever before. He tilted her chin up and kissed her again. This kiss was deeper than before, and they both put all they had into that one kiss. When they broke off, he kissed her forehead and looked out the window. He smiled and pointed to the sky.  
  
"Look."  
  
When Sora looked up, she saw that the first star of the night had appeared.  
  
" You can make your wish now."  
  
" I don't need to." She gave him a small peck on the lips. " My wish came true. I love you too, Yama-chan. and you can bet that nothing's gonna change that." She kissed him again, and for the rest of the night, they stayed together, enjoying the presence of each other.  
  
Fin  
  
Corny ending, corny beginning , heck, the whole story was corny and sappy. Only cuz I'm in a bad mood today. Maybe if I got some reviews, I could write better stories... 


End file.
